Confidential
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: When a case of bombings has ATF and the Terrorism units stumped, the BAU is called into Brooklyn, New York to assist in solving the case. They work alongside C.I Katrina Santiago and one agent in particular is impressed with her skills.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds; I just borrow their characters and manipulate them in my own plots. With that being said I do own Kat, Teddy, and Bobby.**

**Summary: When a case of bombings has ATF and the Terrorism units stumped, the BAU is called into Brooklyn, New York to assist in solving the case. They work alongside C.I Katrina Santiago and one agent in particular is impressed with her skills.**

**A/N: This is basically a background chapter. I promise the next chapter will have the BAU in it. This story is also thanks to Hurricane Sandy, since I had loads of extra time on my hands. Everyone is okay now, just got power back minutes ago.**

_**Confidential **_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was just another day at the office for Confidential Informant Katrina Santiago, or Kat as referred to by her close friends. Kat is a petite, Caucasian woman with hints of Hispanic decent in her skin. She stands at 5'4' and weighs in at about 110 pounds. She has shoulder length jet-black hair with two dark blue highlights.

She walked into the Brooklyn FBI field office and greeted her partner and boss, Bobby Scott. They were two of the team members that made up the Terrorism unit. They began looking through case files when Kat's phone rang. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and immediately recognized the number to be that of her handler from when she was undercover about a year ago and her best friend who was an Agent with the ATF unit, Theodora Samuels or Teddy, as she liked to be called.

Kat answers, "Teddy, how have you been?"

"Have you heard about the recent car bombings?" Teddy asks even though she knew Kat had probably already heard.

"Yeah, yeah one happened over on the East-side and the other on the West-side. It's ATF's case, right?" Kat says remembering hearing about in on the radio on her way into work this morning.

Teddy agrees, "Yeah, it is our case. Forensics has just finished comparing the bomb fragments from both bombs and ran the signature against one's we have seen in the past. We believe in to be the work of IRIT."

Kat took a moment to process what she had said. Kat knew as well as anyone else that worked within ATF or the Terrorism units that IRIT stood for the Israeli, Russian, and Irish Terrorists. It also just so happened to be the group the Kat had been undercover with last year. "Are you sure it's them? I thought last time we saw anything from them was over a year ago, right before they had disbanded."

"We know that last year they split up, but our Intel says that they are getting back together. Fill Bobby in and meet on the ATF floor in 10. If we want to nail them this time we are going to have to have some inner unit cooperation." Teddy explains not yet telling Kat that they were probably going to have to send her back undercover for this to work out.

"See you in 10." Kat agrees then hags up the phone placing it back in her jacket pocket. She starts to fill Bobby in on the key parts of her conversation with Teddy. He had heard Kat's entire side of the conversation but now that he had both sides the situation made a hell of a lot more sense.

So within minutes Kat and Bobby arrive at the ATF floor and were greeted by Teddy. She quickly brought them up to speed on what they had so far regarding the current case at hand. It wasn't unusual for the Terrorism unit and ATF to work on a joint case. There have been many occasions where they have worked together either out of necessity or the abilities of the members of the other unit.

After a few hours of going over the case and coming up with no direct leads Teddy suggests, "Kat you know the one option we haven't explored yet is putting an undercover in. The IRIT already know you, your cover was never blown. They think you are just as one of them as anyone else." Teddy was hoping that Kat would go for the idea and not lash out and completely reject the option. Teddy remembered how the undercover operation ended last time. Kat ended on good terms with the group, but she had witnessed them executing one of their own members that had betrayed the group.

Kat remained silent for a moment and thought before answering. "If this is what it takes to bring them down, I will do it. It has been too long. Someone needs to bring them down."

Teddy agrees, "Then, I guess we have some work to do."

Kat knew when Teddy referred to "work" she was talking about transforming Kat back into her old undercover alias. They walk through a set of doors and into a room that at first glance would appear to be just a storage room, but if you kept looking and kept walking it was so much more. It was where all the agents transformed from their selves into their undercover self.

Teddy began work with Kat's hair taking it from its black shade to a deep auburn red. Then color contacts making her ice blue eyes hazel. Her clothes didn't change too much from her normal choice of attire, although Teddy did like to mix in jeans and others colors other than Kat's strictly black and blue wardrobe. After everything was said and done Kat had been transformed back into Annie West.

**Reviews are appreciated. I like to hear what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_6 months later_

Kat had been undercover for six months with the IRIT or the Israeli, Russian, and Irish Terrorists for the second time. Every second she spent with them she was gathering Intel and secretly tape recording every word that was said, every plan made, and every action taken. Annie was in an apartment with head honcho of the group Marco Santos. They were both sitting on a couch watching the evening News report about the fifth car bomb in a week.

Annie says, "This guy is good. FBI doesn't have a single lead." In all truth Kat knew that Marco was probably behind it all. Only problem was probably didn't go too far and she didn't have anything to prove it.

_Quantico, VA_

It was close to 11 o'clock at night and none other than their unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, had called each of the BAU members back in. He had gotten the call directly. When everyone had gathered in the round table room Hotch began, "In the past week there have been five car bombings, all in different places in New York. We will have time to debrief on the plane so don't get comfortable. This links directly with two similar car bombings that happened six months ago."

"It's about time we got the call." Rossi adds. "Seven bombings total. Are we thinking a terrorists cell is behind this?"

"That is the only connection they have found. They placed an undercover with the group they suspected to be involved six months ago. So far nothing concrete came up to nail the group. That's why they need us. They have been stuck on this case for awhile and with the recent bombings it has made this even more of a priority." Hotch comments.

Morgan asks, "Have they pulled their undercover out?"

"Agent Scott is working on getting into contact with her." Hotch says. "Here's the best footage they have of the bombings." as he clicks something on the screen to show one of the bombings. "All of them are pretty much the same. 10 minutes before there is a hooded figure that comes and places the bomb underneath the driver's side of the car. He keeps his head down and keeps walking. He's good; his face hasn't been caught on tape." Hotch clicks through the footage of the other bombings.

Emily suggests, "If this is a group responsible it may not be the same person every time. The body types are clearly different."

Reid comments, "They are smart enough to choose an area that won't be crowded, so there won't be enough witnesses, if there are witnesses. Also, they aren't afraid of being caught in broad daylight which suggests that they are bold."

Hotch agrees, "Good theory. We will continue this on the plane." as he signals for everyone to head for the elevator.

Less than half an hour later they were all boarded on the jet and were continuing to configure a profile on this guy or better yet these guys.

It was a little past 2 am when Annie had left Marco's apartment and was walking to her own cover apartment when she checked her phone a saw that she had about a dozen missed calls, several texts, and a couple voicemails. She knew the numbers to be that of Teddy and Bobby's burner phones. She would call them as soon as she got to her cover apartment, or at least that had been the plan in her head until she saw the flashing of headlights as she was walking. She was about a block away from her apartment and knew that the most likely option is that it was Teddy and Bobby.

She tucked her hair behind her ear as a prior agreed upon signal and got another flash of the headlights. After she had assured that it was them she went towards the back seat, opened the door to get in behind the driver. Once inside the car Annie said, "Drive."

Bobby stepped on it taking several turns making sure to lose any tail that there may have been. Bobby begins, "You okay, Kat?"

"Yep, why did you pull me out?" Kat asks even though she already had a pretty goo idea as to why. There had been 5 bombings in the past week. If the group stuck to the pattern there would be another by midday tomorrow.

Teddy mentions, "We had to. It was no longer safe. He was getting reckless. Your safety while undercover is our first priority. Getting this guy comes second to that. We had to call in the BAU."

"Your boss' idea?" Kat asks directing it towards Bobby.

"Nothing I could do. We got to work with them on this Kat. They will probably be here in a little less than an hour." Bobby adds as they pull up to the FBI field office.

They all get out of the car and walk into the building. As Bobby and Teddy observe Kat not make her way towards the elevator she adds, "You know where I will be. Come and get me when they arrive." continuing to walk in the direction she was headed. She walked into the gun range and took out a stool to sit on. Kat looked over the new file Teddy had given her; only problem was Kat knew she couldn't see this case objectively. She stood up pulled out two guns and emptied both clips.

**Reviews are always welcomed. I like to hear your guys' input.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The BAU arrived at the NY FBI field office in Brooklyn. Teddy and Bobby met the BAU members. They exchanged introductions. Hotch began, "You mentioned you placed an undercover with the group. We will need to speak with them."

Bobby replied, "One floor down, in the gun range. Confidential Informant Katrina Santiago."

Hotch agreed, "I'll go talk to her, the rest of you start working up the profile."

Hotch took the elevator down one floor and then found the gun range. He walked in and there was a girl with red hair firing two guns.

"Anger issues?" Hotch asked.

Kat set down her guns and took in the man who just entered. She was trying to rack her brain why Bobby would send someone else down here to retrieve her instead of texting her or coming or tell her himself. He was most likely one of the BAU Agents. "Who's asking?" Kat questioned.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, BAU." Hotch mentioned extending his hand.

Katrina shook his hand and said, "C.I. Katrina Santiago, how may I help you?"

"Bobby told me you were the undercover with the IRIT." Hotch began.

Kat had gone over to where she set her guns down and holster them. She then took a seat on one of the few stools in the room.

"That is correct. What would you like to know?" Kat added.

"We need you to tell us anything that will help us nail the group. I understand the three of you have been working to nail them for sometime now." Hotch said.

"Yeah, about two and a half years ago is when we first caught wind of them. It was four bombs back then. We connected it after the second one. That is when Teddy sent me under. I knew it was them but I didn't have anything concrete enough that would hold up in court. After the fourth bomb the group broke up. There wasn't exactly a rhyme or reason why. 6 months later ATF connected two bombings back to the group. Marco was going to be trying to get into contact with me and Teddy knew it was the best option so I went undercover again. I have been undercover for the past 6 months. The bombs were quiet for a while and then this week Marco has a different guy every day place a bomb under a car in particular locations, 5 bombs in under a week." Katrina explained to the agent trying to paint the picture as clear as possible.

"Marco, is he the leader?" Hotch asked.

Kat nodded, "Nothing goes down with out his say so, except that is the problem. I can't nail him because he doesn't say anything to anyone directly. He makes a lot of side references. It is very discrete and if I hadn't been under with them for as long as I did you wouldn't know what they are talking about. They use a lot of coded messages. He never directly tells someone to go place a bomb or another terrorists act. He only agrees with them when they check the final plans. Which isn't enough to hold him."

Hotch asked, "What is different now than just a few weeks ago. Why all the car bombs this week?"

"Officially there is no great time for a terrorist to attack but after 9-11 there became two big times when most attacks happen. Most now the first being 11-9 but many still over look the second most probable time that terrorist in this country would attack being 2-1. Tomorrow is the first, so to throw people off there were several small bombs. What ever he is planning tomorrow is the major target." Kat said.

Hotch signaled for them to head for the elevator. Kat followed grabbing the case file. She pressed the up button and they rode the elevator up to the ATF floor since it was primarily their case, Teddy had just asked for their assistance and well now the BAU was involved. She retrieved the coffee that was in a tray. She smiled at Bobby for getting in for her. She took out the flash drive that contained video from all her undercover work from the last 6 months. She scanned through the most recent interactions with Marcos and edited it. She then handed the drive over to Teddy and Bobby.

The BAU members were in a conference room that overlooked the squad room. Kat shook her head. They didn't know New York. She had seen the type before. Some out of town Agent comes in thinking they are all big and bad. Thinking this will be an easy closed case just like all their other cases. They haven't seen half the hurt our people have been through.

**What about a review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Garcia had been going over the file that she was sent. It was a lot of video from one of the agent's undercover work. Mostly everything checked out. She was right. She had everything on them yet nothing to hold them on.

Moments later Garcia's cheerful face popped up on the computer screen in the conference room. Garcia began, "So the file you sent me to run through, everything checks out. Their undercover has just about everything on these guys but not enough to hold them. He rarely says anything. But she probably knows more than she thinks she does. She has spent a lot of time with this Marco guy. Which I ran his name and the only thing on him is a driver's license."

Bobby explained, "It was her cover. Being the only girl the group has ever allowed he keeps her close."

Morgan questioned, "How close?"

Teddy shook her head, "I get what you are thinking, female agent under with the male subject. Kat would not sleep with him for information. She would never do that."

Reid suggested, "Then ask her."

Bobby went over to the railing of the catwalk and gave Kat a finger point to get up there.

Moments later she and Bobby entered the room. Hotch looked to Kat, "How well do you know the leader, Marco?"

"Well enough to do my job." Kat replied. "But that isn't what this is about. You have been led to believe that I withheld information or I know more that I am saying. Maybe you think my judgment was compromised. You are wrong Agent. I did my job and that is it. You are looking in the wrong direction. And I don't need to be a profiler to know that."

With that said Kat left the room just as spunky as she entered. Teddy went after her and pulled her to the side, "How is the inner unit cooperation working out for you?"

Kat sighed, "It is so awesome. Been here only a few hours and they have the audacity to accuse me of sleeping with a suspect."

"It isn't and easy situation. Go pull the crime scene photos." Teddy said.

Kat went down the stairs and to the file room. She pulled all the case files since this started.

Teddy went back into the room. Reid had been working a geographical profile. Reid said, "I think I got something. All the car bombs were placed on street corners exactly 3.5 miles away from the twin towers."

Benny shook his head, "Not again."

Morgan asked, "What is it?"

"Being in NY we get these types of threats all the time." Teddy stated.

Kat choose that moment to enter the room with an arm full of files. "I have the crime scene photos you wanted."

Kat glanced at the board and stopped in her tracks.

Benny glanced at her, "Kat can you explain to the Agents what all the locations have in common?"

"All those locations were grid searches after 9-11." Kat began. She took a step closer to the map. "When the towers began to fall, debris fell off up to 3.5 miles away. They are hitting the edge of that area. Police were split of into teams. They bagged and tagged everything within a assigned area."

Kat took a good look at the location.

Emily said, "What is it?"

"There is only one grid area that hasn't been hit." Kat stated. She circled and area on the map. "He won't miss the chance to be there tomorrow."

Reid asked, "How would you know what grids were searched? Those records were kept classified for just such reasons. Only those directly involved would have known."

Benny supplied, "And those notified that their family members aren't coming home. Kat go get the files on the grid searches. Any that have ever been done on those areas."

"You know we aren't just talking a couple files. Those were searched for months. Every time a new file was created." Kat added.

Benny gave her his go do it now look. Kat left the conference room. Reid followed her.

JJ curious inquired, "She lost a family member that day."

"It really isn't our place to say." Teddy added, "But yes she lost someone."

Kat and Reid went down to the file room.

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kat headed down the stairs to the file room. She began looking through the rows until she found the right boxes that matched up with the right dates.

Kat was initialing on the top of all the boxes to maintain chain of custody when she saw one of the agents had followed her down here.

"Need any help?" Reid asked.

Kat agreed, "Yeah sure. Can you grab those two boxes?"

Reid nodded and grabbed the two boxes that she signaled towards. As they headed back up the stairs Reid asked, "Does Agent Scott always send you on the evidence runs?"

"Usually." Kat shrugged.

"After a couple years of being the newbie they start to trust you. Stop sending you on coffee and evidence runs. Actually start trusting your instincts." Commented Reid.

Kat glanced over at Reid, "You think I'm a probationary agent?"

"Yeah." Reid agreed.

"To be an agent I believe you would have to of graduated high school. I dropped out because of some difficult circumstances. A few years later I started going to Monday night coffee house seminars. Agent Scott gave a few of them; the FBI sponsored most. About a year later Agent Scott picked me up as a C.I. Been working with him for about 3 years now." Kat explained.

Reid glanced in her direction, "Wow, I just assumed because of the way they kept sending you to go get evidence."

"It's fine doctor." Kat smiled.

They entered the conference room and Kat began, "First box is recordings, second is any report every written up, third is photographs taken, and fourth is extraneous information. Anything the officers and Agents couldn't fit into another category."

Kat exited the room letting the agents work. She pulled out a picture of her family as she sat down at her desk. It was taken about a week before her family was killed at her sweet 16. Her dad was a cop, her mom an ADA, and her two brothers were firefighters. They were all killed the day of 9-11.

Teddy came up behind Kat. "You think you can keep your emotions at bay to finish this Kat. Come on they got something."

"It is hard you know. It brings up a lot of memories that died hard." Kat added.

Teddy nodded, "I know you don't have to tell me."

Teddy's hand immediately went to the necklace she wore around her neck that had her rings on it. Her husband was killed on 9-11. It was how she and Kat bonded the first time they met.

Kat placed the picture on top of her desk then got up and followed Teddy.

When Kat and Teddy entered the conference room Reid began, "Kat was right about the grid searches. The only one that the group has yet to hit is the one right next to firehouse 31."

Morgan commented, "Officer Santiago mentioned in his notes that there was something unusual about a piece of evidence. 998-3c."

Hotch pulled it out the mentioned, "It is a tube, black, insulated. Not sure what it used for."

"It is a gas canister. You can cut an electrical line and there be no smell or place it around the wiring of a bomb and there be no ticking sound. So the bomb goes off before anything can be done." Teddy stated, "We commonly use them in the FBI for ATF and Terrorism cases. They can also be used to decoy and prevent bombs from going off."

"It isn't often we don't know who our unsub is and in this case knowing Marco's name doesn't give us much. Dating back two years is the first know existence of him. Driver's license is the only record of him. He pays his rent on time and his neighbors don't complain about him. Says he keeps to himself mostly." Emily said.

Kat stated, "Only child, he is from Israel. 29 years old and holds a job as a mover. Lived here for a year back in 2009 then he went underground. Speculation is he left the country and went back to Israel. In December of 2009 Marco executed one of the members of IRIT who betrayed him. This grabbed much media attention, which is what he wanted. Then after that the group disbanded until 6 months ago."

Morgan questioned, "You were undercover both times?"

Kat nodded, "Yes, we always knew there was a chance that this wasn't over."

Hotch asked, "What else can you tell us? What is his daily routine like? If we can nail what he does we can prevent this and catch him."

"Starbucks at 8:30. Never misses. Has to have his mocha. He then texts everyone the meet up spot. Everyone is there by 9:15. The group consists of 5 people. Marco he is the leader. Then there is Allen. He provides the money. Randy and Sean they provide the materials for the explosives. Then there is me. I'm the wildcard. Do what I'm told. For the past week Marco has been testing out his product. The group's goal is to be known. Why, because you take an Israeli, 2 Russians, and Irish man. They want to make a statement on our homeland." Kat explained going into detail.

Hotch, Morgan, Emily, Reid, and JJ all shared the same look. They knew in order to solve this case they needed to send Kat back under.

"Kat, Teddy, can we step outside for a moment?" Hotch said.

They both nodded and led the way. Hotch began, "In order to solve this we have to send Kat back under. For us to do that we need to understand how you work under covers."

Kat smiled, "Then follow us."

Hotch signaled to Morgan and the four went towards the elevator. Kat pressed the button for the basement and they rode the elevator down. Kat swiped her FBI id card in order to enter the basement rooms.

Hotch asked, "Does that only allow certain people to access?"

Teddy agreed, "The cards allows access to the basement. To enter particular rooms you have to match up a corresponding finger to be printed and a pass code. We don't take any chances."

Kat pressed down her right pointer finger and waited for it to scan. Then pressed in the 8-digit code. The doors slide open.

Morgan looked around at all the computer screens and other electronics set up. He imagined Garcia when he saw this. With all the computers and gadgets.

"Welcome to the OPS center." Kat stated.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hopefully I will be getting back to writing soon.**

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Welcome to the OPS center." Kat said.

Teddy signaled for them to go to the computer screen in the middle of the room. Teddy took a seat, "You want to understand how our undercover operations work we start here." Teddy typed in a password.

A file was immediately pulled up. Teddy explained, "When we need an undercover for short term or long term op it starts her. The computers do a lot of the work. They create the profile from name, look, and background. Whatever is necessary. We can make adjustments if needed. Then we take DNA from our undercover."

Teddy grabbed Kat's hand and placed her finger in a scanner that pricked her finger.

Kat mentioned, "Ouch, I never get used to that."

"That is simply a precaution we take. If need be we are able to match their blood quickly because it will already be in the system." Teddy mentioned.

Morgan said looking around, "So this is where the magic happens."

Kat nodded, "Exactly. Next we go to transformation. New look, new wardrobe."

"After that. Communication. How they will communicate back and how they record stuff. We have various items that do just that, that blend as accessories." Teddy commented, "And then we send them out."

Hotch added looking at this watch, "Sounds good. Teddy prep her. We only got an hour until she is due to meet Marco at Starbucks."

Morgan asked, "Do we need special access to exit the room as well."

Kat nodded, "I'll walk them out. Meet you over in wardrobe." Kat walked with Morgan and Hotch to the double doors. She typed in a pass code, swiped her FBI card, and scanned her finger. Moments later the doors opened.

Morgan and Hotch exited and went towards the elevator. They rode back up to the floor they had been on before and then entered the conference room. They began to fill the others in on the plan of sending Kat back undercover.

After the pair had left Kat went to find Teddy and they began to work on her wardrobe.

A while later they finally decided on a lacy black top paired with bright blue jeans and black boots. Teddy added the necessary accessories that would act as communication devices and then they left and headed back to the conference room.

Morgan couldn't help but get a good look at Kat. When JJ and Emily noticed this they both instinctively elbowed him.

Hotch and Bobby looked Kat directly in the eye. Bobby began, "Point here is to catch him off guard."

"Meeting him at his coffee shop will do that. You want to extract as much information as you can. We have ears and eyes." Hotch added.

Kat nodded, "I need to go then." Kat turned to leave and headed towards the designated Starbucks. She went and ordered to coffees and waited.

Minutes later she saw Marco open the door. She went and greeted him. "We need to talk." She said.

**Reviews!**


End file.
